Pulleys allow a load to be raised or pulled with ease by changing the direction of force applied to a cord needed to manipulate the weight of the load. Traditionally, the pulley supports the raised load by securing a free end for the cord to an external support, such as a wall-mounted hook or clasp, a ground stake, or even a trunk of a tree, after the load is raised. The cord can be a tripping hazard or obstruction to people or animals walking around the external support.
The present invention is a load securing pulley system which secures a raised load without tethering the cord to an external support. The cord is fastened directly to a wheel-supporting housing in order to maintain tension in the cord to support the weight of the load. Therefore, the present invention is able to reduce or eliminate tripping hazards or obstructions around the present invention as the present invention is implemented. The present invention is able to be mounted onto a vertical support, such as a tree or post, through a boom in order to set the max height and the distance from the vertical support which the load is able to be raised.
The present invention was conceived in order to be connected to a telescopic boom. The present invention allows the telescopic boom to change length the telescopic boom extends from a vertical support without modifying the height of a suspended load as the load is suspended by the present invention. If the load was instead tethered to the vertical support which the telescopic boom is connected or another support to fix a cord supporting the load, the load would change elevation as the telescopic boom extends or retracts.